


I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me.

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Liam is lonely, Loneliness, M/M, Sorta Adoption but not really, Underage Harry, Underage Niall, Zayn is actually Nialls dad, and niall really loves harry awww, pretend Danielle has green eyes, zayn is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to Niall's for the weekend and gets a new Daddy while Liam drinks his troubles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another part

Harry refused to even look at his father the next day. He only sat quietly at the breakfast table, eating his frosted flakes.

"Harry, baby, I really am sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

The little boy didn't believe him one bit. Niall was lucky his Daddy loved him. Niall's Daddy would never say anything like that to Niall.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

It was the first time Harry called him Dad instead of Daddy, but Liam figured he'd take it anyway.

"Sure, baby, anything."

"Can I spend the weekend at Niall's house?"

Liam was surprised to say the least. "But we were gonna spend the day together Saturday, remember?"

"I know you would rather work, so while you're working, can't I go to Niall's?"

Liam was at loss for words. "As long as it's okay with Niall's parents, I don't see why not."

"Niall only has a Daddy. His mummy died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No, I'll catch the bus." Harry put his bowl in the sink and pulled on his coat before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. "See ya later."

Liam still sat at the table with a cooling half cup of coffee wondering what the hell just happened.

~*~

"Niall! Niall!" Harry huffed and puffed as he ran up to his best friend.

"What's up, H?"

"My Daddy said I can spend the weekend at your house."

"But why do you want to go to my house? I thought you wanted to be with your Daddy?"

Harry bowed his little head in sorrow. "My Daddy doesn't love me. He kept pushing me away, and when I wanted to spend time with him, he said I whine too much."

"I'm sorry, H." Niall wrapped his arms around Harry. "I'll ask my Daddy and call you later, okay?"

"You're the best, NiNi!"

Niall giggled as their lips met. "I know."

~*~

The phone rang as soon as Harry was finished his homework. Liam picked it up as he stirred the boiling noodles.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Payne house?"

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to the father of Harry Payne, please."

"I am Harry's dad. What's going on?"

"Oh hi. I'm Zayn Malik, Niall's father."

"Oh, I'm Liam, nice meeting you...sort of. Is this about the sleepover?"

"Yes, it is. I was calling to make sure you were okay with your son staying over from Friday to Sunday. I can pick him up and drop him off, if it's necessary."

"That sounds alright. There's no one in or out of your house?" Liam asked worriedly.

"My mates drop by sometimes, of course, but they call first. And I've already let them know I'm booked this weekend, so it'll just be me and the boys."

"Oh, that sounds fine. I suppose I'll see you Friday then?"

"Friday. Bye, Liam."

"Bye, Zayn."

~*~

Liam was nervous. Harry's eyes watched him pace back and forth as they waited for Zayn.

"What if he's a bad man? You'll tell me right away, won't you?"

"Yes."

"And don't let him touch you inappropriately."

"Okay."

"If he does, call the police straight away."

"Okay."

The doorbell rang. Liam opened the door cautiously, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Liam?" the gorgeous man asked, smiling just a bit.

"Zayn?"

"That's me." Zayn stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Liam shook his hand, praying it wasn't obvious that he was checking him out. His hazel eyes had a twinkle that made Liam think he did know.

"This is my son, Niall. Say hi, Nialler."

"Hullo Mr. Payne!" Niall surprised Liam by hugging him around his middle.

"Hello, Niall. Pleasure to meet you." With his bright blue eyes and blonde hair, Liam thought Niall must have been adopted. His pale skin contrasted with Zayn's olive tone. The only thing really similar was the look in their eyes. They shone with an emotion Liam couldn't identify.

Harry snapped Liam out of his thoughts by running into Niall's open arms. "NiNi!"

"Hazza!" They squeezed each other tightly, as if they hadn't seen the other in a long time instead of just earlier that day.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Mr. Malik, but you can call me Uncle Zayn if you want to."

Harry blushed at the pretty man. "Really?" Zayn nodded. "Okay, Uncle Zayn."

"I should have him back after lunch on Sunday, sound good?" Zayn asked Liam, who smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! You ready boys?"

"Ready, Daddy!"

"Bye, Dad!" Harry raced Niall to the car without so much as hugging his father.

"Bye, son! Have fun and be good!"

"No food allergies or anything, right?"

"Just to marshmallows, but anything else is fine. And don't let him talk you into giving him any. He likes the way they taste, but he'll break out badly. And he loves anything with noodles. Especially spaghetti."

"Great, that's what we're having tonight."

"Daddy, come on!" Niall called from the pavement.

"Oh, and I packed his inhaler, but he might not need it."

"That's fine, Niall has asthma as well."

"Okay, I think that's everything."

"Great! See you Sunday then, Liam."

"Okay, Zayn. Have fun, boys!" He smiled at the chorus of "We will!" called back to him. And as he watched Zayn drive away, he felt like a piece of himself was going with them.

~*~

Harry tried not to make a mess of his spaghetti, but he couldn't help it. The sauce was just getting everywhere.

"Hey, boys, I thought you were supposed to be eating. It looks more like the food is eating you!" Zayn chuckled.

Niall giggled from his place next to his father. "Daddy, you're so silly!"

"Sorry about the mess, Uncle Zayn."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. You can take a bath before we watch a movie, okay?"

The little boy nodded and turned back to his plate.

"Daddy, what movie are we watching?" Niall asked around a mouth full of noodles.

"Maybe Cars, and don't talk with your mouth full," Zayn said sternly, and the little blonde nodded. "Good boy." He kissed his son's forehead.

Harry watched the exchange with sad eyes.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Zayn asked, watching the little boy slump in his seat.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"What's wrong?"

Niall hugged his friend as he burst into tears. "My Daddy doesn't love me!"

"What?" Zayn frowned. "I'm sure your Daddy loves you very much, Harry." His frown deepened as the little boy shook his head. "Niall, I'm going to talk to Harry upstairs, okay? Watch cartoons when you're done eating."

"Okay, Daddy."

Zayn led Harry up the steps and into the bathroom, where he sat the boy on the seat cover. "Why do you say your Daddy doesn't love you?"

"He's never home, and when he is, he's angry a lot."

"Does he hit you, Harry?"

He sniffled and shook his head. "Just yells a lot. We don't eat together anymore, not since mommy left."

"I'm so sorry that happens to you, honey."

"I want my Daddy to love me like you love Niall. I want him to give me kisses and ice cream and cuddles and special time before bed."

Zayn thought for a moment. If Liam found out what he was about to do, he would probably get beaten up and put in prison. "Do you want me to be your Daddy while you're here?"

Harry perked up, nodding enthusiastically.

Zayn smiled slightly, thinking that maybe his relationship with Harry would be different from the one with his own son. "Well then, from now on, you are my cuddlebunny."

"Just like how Niall's your babydoll?"

Zayn was surprised Harry knew about that. "Yeah, exactly. But, you can't tell anyone about what we're gonna do. It's really special and it's super, super secret."

"I promise, Daddy."

"Good boy." He gave his 'son' a hug. "How about a kiss for Daddy, hmm?"

Harry smacked his lips against Zayn's with a loud "muah!" and the man chuckled.

"Thanks, baby. We'll do more of that later." He picked the boy up and carried him downstairs.

"Can I kiss Niall too? I like kissing Niall!"

"You do?"

"Yes, Daddy! Niall loves me and I love him."

"That's great, love. Go give Niall a kiss and watch cartoons with him."

"Okay!" He ran off into the den where he kissed Niall and snuggled deep into his side. "I'm so glad I'm here with you, Niall."

"Me too! I can't believe you actually are, though!"

"I love you."

Blue met green eyes. "I love you too."

And if Niall pinned his friend to the sofa and taught him how to snog, well...no one needed to know.

~*~

Liam sighed deeply, opening another bottle of wine. He usually didn't drink, he didn't want to strain his kidneys, but it just hurt too much. He missed his little boy and the joy Li didn't even realize that he brought into the house.

Downing another glass, Liam wondered what Harry was doing at that very moment. Wrestling with Niall? Watching a movie? Taking a bath? Jealousy was prominent in his veins that Zayn got to spend time with his son when he couldn't, and Zayn had a son of his own.

Suddenly, Liam was crying. He missed his son so much. And what's worse, he missed his wife...ex-wife, that is. Danielle left him for some American skier. Maybe that's why he worked all the time. Maybe he didn't want to look into his son's eyes, the same eyes he got from his mother..sort of. Danielle's were more of a muddy green than a bright emerald like Harry's. But still, he missed her and it hurt.

So he drank all weekend to make himself forget. And for the two nights that his son was gone, he slept in the small bed because it smelled like Harry, and no matter how bitter Liam felt about him or his eyes, Harry was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut next part. I swear.
> 
> And please please please let me know what you think x


End file.
